


Bitter Apricot Kernels

by Sheringham



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheringham/pseuds/Sheringham
Kudos: 15





	Bitter Apricot Kernels

治疗舱舱门旁的显示屏上浮动着荧绿色字样：“使用中”。尽管Shadow Border上的供暖设备仍在忠实地运作，但站在过道内的詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂还是觉得寒意刺骨，或许其中还有北欧异闻带的影响。

藤丸立香以羁绊作为媒介将他从瓦尔哈拉中带回，这位善良的人类希望他做的事却并非战斗，而是去探视受到重创濒临死亡的夏洛克·福尔摩斯。现在回想起御主脸上带着十分火急般的焦虑神色，眼眶里也因同伴濒死而有泪光闪烁的情景，他只觉得这善意既讽刺又在情理之中，更何况谁不乐于瞧见自己的宿敌吃瘪后的惨状呢，因此他并未多想便欣然接受，带着一管高浓度的魔力补充液出现在门前。

他伸手去按显示屏下方的按键，舱门在他迈入治疗舱的瞬间悄然关闭，一时狭隘空荡的房间内只剩下冰冷机械的运转声响。无数软管一头是大型仪器，另一端是借此来维系摇摇欲坠的性命的从者。现世之初他已经通过御主了解过伤势的严重性，但等真正拉近距离看清状况后，莫里亚蒂仍是心神一滞。——是感到恐惧或震悚吗？当然不，真正优秀的罪犯绝不会受到狰狞创口的震慑，他是在惊叹。

何止是伤势严重，说是惨烈到不堪入目都不为过。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯的整个右臂连带肩膀都被利落砍下，断面处已经被仔细地包扎好，透过隐约渗出点点猩红血迹的绷带，莫里亚蒂能够轻松想象出被雪白色彩掩去的精彩光景。诚然，他的职业是犯罪顾问兼数学教授，是盘踞于蛛网中心的高贵狩猎者，那些覆满血污与罪恶的计划大多都不是由他亲自执行，但那些随血液一同流淌的残忍本性，加上数学家卓越敏感的图形思维与想象力，要勾画出那个鲜血淋漓又极富美感的截面绝非难事。——是的，美感，尽管莫里亚蒂或多或少会对此感到不甘，但这个词置于夏洛克·福尔摩斯身上实在贴切，尤其是痛失右臂的当下，肢体残缺为他添了几笔凄凉悲惨的美丽。

咨询侦探已经用过强效镇痛剂，正处于昏睡状态，那些药物制造幻觉的效果也许还要甚于可卡因，在某种程度上倒算是遂了他的心愿。

仪器的操作杆与繁杂按键就在犯罪顾问的身侧，他一眼看见了那个醒目的红色按钮。人类制造的机械总是有这样显著的缺点，本是为了提醒他人注意，但与鲜血相同的颜色偏偏就给了居心叵测之人以可乘之机。只要将其按下，他的宿敌就会在无边幻觉与浅显梦境中无声无息地离开人世。动动手指就能不费吹灰之力了结世界首屈一指的名侦探，多么划算又快捷方便的买卖。莫里亚蒂如此想着，那只空闲的右手也落在对应的按键上方，随即切断了魔力的供应，所用力道之轻如同对手法相当讲究的凶手优雅地收紧套在被害人脖颈上的绳索那般温柔。然后他拨开形同虚设的软管，手掌隔着黑色皮质手套覆上了夏洛克·福尔摩斯那张苍白无血色的脸。昔日终年执笔演算的手指无法透过粗糙皮革享受年轻绅士白皙肌肤的细腻触感，这点让莫里亚蒂只得颇为不快地短叹一声。

现在，只要他站在一侧冷眼旁观，“谋杀夏洛克·福尔摩斯”的罪名就会自然而然落到他的头上。切断了维持现世的最后桥梁，咨询侦探的生命就如同暴风雨中飘荡的一叶孤帆，葬身于波涛中不过是时间问题。

但犯罪顾问对这样的结局并不满意。如果换作伦敦采纳他的建议、接受他的庇护的罪犯，这无疑是最佳选择。但詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂不一样，他为无数阴险的勾当赋予了前所未有的秩序，犯罪在他眼中同数学一样相当于一门学问甚至是艺术，那么，夏洛克·福尔摩斯无疑是位声名大噪的评论家，他不希望这位时常针对自己诸多杰作指手画脚、吹毛求疵的批评家在如此安宁的情况下结束生命，一点都不。更何况令咨询侦探是沦落至如此境地的人是北欧的战士之王齐格鲁德——至少从外貌与能力上看，是这样的——倘若罪行成立，莫里亚蒂只能算是帮凶，这与他的期望相差甚远。好在时日还长，他有的是机会来和自己的老对手清算旧账，急于一时实在称不上明智之举，既然得不偿失，他就不会做。

莫里亚蒂拧开御主交来的玻璃管，将高浓度魔力补充液全数倒入口中，单手钳制住福尔摩斯的下颌，低头压上了柔软微凉的嘴唇。在距离快速拉近时，他闻到了对方身上终年存在的烟草气息。

就像道尔爵士在著作中提到的，夏洛克·福尔摩斯的一生都与爱情无缘，但说实话，他不相信这样一位富有骑士风度的绅士会缺乏追求者，这完全是福尔摩斯自己所选择的道路。他无疑是世界上性能最优秀、也是运转机理最精密的推理机器，感情方面的事如同会令机械故障乃至报废的沙粒，他绝不会容许自己的头脑落入这样低劣俗套的陷阱。——那，换一个更为现实的角度，夏洛克·福尔摩斯是否有过与他人接吻的经历？这温凉如瓷玉，平日里道出的却尽是犀利讥讽言辞的双唇是否与其它女人、或男人的进行过亲密接触。

应当没有，除去婚姻与恋爱，艳遇同样不符合夏洛克·福尔摩斯的风格，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂是这样认为并推测的，但事实似乎超出了他的预期。他意识到有个柔软的、带着灼热温度的东西轻描淡写地抵在自己的嘴唇上描摹了一圈，随后巧妙地撬开牙关，不由分说卷走那些蕴含大量魔力的溶液，只剩下令人不悦的苦味残留在口中。紧接着，一句他听不出半分言谢之意的“感激不尽”落入耳里，细若游丝，声线倒是平稳得很。

莫里亚蒂视线上移，正对那只刚睁开的漂亮的翠绿色左眼。几轮解读下来他确认其中没有探询的意思，药物磨去了目光中原有的锐利棱角，一贯的清明之中，宛如大梦初醒的倦意是最为显眼的杂质。他的手掌游移至对方脑后攥紧了不复往日那般井井有条的深蓝发丝，与刚恢复意识的宿敌交换了一个湿热绵长的吻才直起身。

他还是坚持认为夏洛克·福尔摩斯疏于亲密行为，而面对攻势仍能应对如流的原因，该归功于他的知识储备与远超凡人的卓绝领悟力，也可以说是智者独有的先天优势吧。

“什么时候醒的？”

“你在杀人已遂与未遂之间徘徊不定的时候，……但愿你没听见我的笑声，毕竟犹豫不决确实不像你的作风，我甚至考虑过你是冒牌货的可能性。”

福尔摩斯开口言语时，前几个音节还附着有伤者特有的嘶哑与颤音，然而长时间休息的声带得到充分的适应后，这些令莫里亚蒂感到心情愉快的瑕疵消失了。下一秒，两人几乎是同时抬起手，莫里亚蒂迅速抓住了宿敌意欲伸向能够再度启动仪器的绿色按键的手，喉间随之溢出一声得意的哼笑：“别着急，刚才喂你喝下的东西够你支撑一段时间。当然，过得不会太舒服就是。”

“这种所作所为在我看来，比起拙劣三流的逼供手段——虽说我也没什么你会感兴趣的情报——我倒认为更像是不知好歹的孩童因为临时占据上风而得意忘形了。”

“何必急于反驳呢，福尔摩斯？眼下你少说几句话，节约本就相当有限的魔力资源才是上策。我可以明确的说，我不打算就此了解你，亲眼看到你被窒息逼到意识模糊而痛苦不堪的模样本身何尝不能作为我的目的。”犯罪顾问不紧不慢地说着，言行举止间保留着学者独有的温和做派，他抬起脚，利用皮鞋鞋顶轻易就勾下了为仪器供给电力的插头，“相信以你目前的状态，连简单的起身动作都难以完成。啊、我相信伟大的咨询侦探夏洛克·福尔摩斯有着过人的意志力，能够强忍剧痛与药物带来的无力感将插头插回，但假使你还能在电力恢复后的有限时间内将所有软管精准接回原处，那可以说是不折不扣的奇迹了吧？”

“我对自己的能力有数，你的目的？”

“我的目的只是利用这个来之不易的机会小小地折磨你一下罢了。如果你希望自己能够好受些，不妨学着发散一下思维，我倒不介意在这方面勉为其难担任你的导师。你缺少的是魔力，其实在极度有限的空间内，除了这台仪器，还另有一个魔力来源能够满足你的需求。——当然了，这只是我身为犯罪顾问提出的小建议，你有拒绝采纳的权利。”莫里亚蒂将那只白的扎眼的手掖回薄被里，故作贴心地帮忙将散在福尔摩斯额前的短发梳上去，露出那只自始至终都紧闭着的右眼，“不过，选择这种获取途径，会丢掉一些或许你很是看重的东西，我也不是不近人情的老古董，所以会给你几秒钟的考虑时间，——对你来说，够用了吧？”

“多谢，足够了。”

福尔摩斯知道，莫里亚蒂指的是从者与从者、或是御主与从者之间进行的补魔，而有这些明里暗里的提示，再加上对方脸上那种玩味的笑容，他所指定的补魔方式不言自明。

咨询侦探挑了挑眉。

虽说他们是水火不容的敌人，但在暂时不会置自己于死地这点上，他相信对方说的是实话。——只是，既然如此，他究竟在因何而感到迟疑没能当即回绝呢，大脑中下意识快速掠过的一系列分析分明是他想用于驳回“愿意让詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂完成补魔工作”这一念头的理由。

耐心站在一旁等待的老绅士见福尔摩斯脸上仍是一副丝毫不为所动的漠然神情，无奈地耸耸肩，留了一句平淡的“祝你好运”便转身欲走，却在第一步尚未迈出时受到了异样牵引力的阻碍。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯抓住了他的手腕。

冰凉的手掌毫无生气可言，通过与他离开房间的念头对抗时产生的细微摩擦能够清晰感受到始作俑者因常常拨动琴弦、执琴弓而生出的薄茧。他握的很紧，纤长的手指贴在莫里亚蒂没能被手套包裹起来而裸露在外的手腕上。这算是抓住了最后一根救命稻草吗？——不像。称之为命令、邀请，抑或是谈判都说得过去，唯独不可能是求救。这只手沉稳如旧，牵带着他连连后退的力道都是惹人厌恶的极度自信，没有半分狼狈求生者的恐慌。思量之余，莫里亚蒂捎带着在心底针对宿敌惊人的毅力加以一番赞叹，如此情形还能有这样大的力气确实难以置信。

还没能敲定最终答案，莫里亚蒂脚下一个趔趄，玻璃管顺势脱手落于光洁地面上，在一声脆响之中断作两截，残液汇集折射出治疗舱的惨白灯光。在跌入病床前，福尔摩斯已经先一步单手揽上了他的脖颈，迎面而来的古龙水气息扰的咨询侦探心烦意乱，有了这次经历，他日后或许该考虑将“剧烈疼痛可能对人的心神造成的影响”这一课题纳入研究范围。

“真令人意外，福尔摩斯。急不可耐到这种程度，你究竟有什么请求需要我来完成呢？”

福尔摩斯给了他一个吻，带着理论者独有的周到的青涩，印证了犯罪顾问的推测。藏在经过细致修形的齐整胡须之下的唇角扬起极为暧昧的弧度，在津液的交换中，躺在病床上的男人含糊地吐出几个音节：“给我。”

在莫里亚蒂的印象里，福尔摩斯向来稳重到能够诱使他人产生将这种秩序彻底摧毁的邪念，从未见他像现在这样强烈地渴望得到什么东西。然而，即便如此，无论是缠绵悱恻却不带半分爱恋之意的法式深吻，还是那只自颈间移到腰胯处解去皮带的手，都保留着绅士独有的矜持，不过是以较为另类的方式表现出来。

这种矜持的风度像什么呢。莫里亚蒂思索着，依旧戴着皮质手套的手掌贴上了精致深刻的锁骨，反复描摹流畅简洁的线条。随即从衬衣下摆探入，以欣赏价值连城的艺术品的方式细细抚摸捏揉紧致腹肌时，他察觉到被压制在身下的男人有轻微的颤栗，令人信服的答案随之浮现。

像未经人事的敏感处子，——怯于与人交合又打从心底里期待这种陌生的体验。

“把你的手套摘下来，”即使清晰地意识到自己将要迎来的命运，咨询侦探对待宿敌的态度与措辞依然尖刻，“还是你身为一流罪犯，对自己所掌握的挑逗技巧感到不自信，才需要借助外物来给我施加额外刺激。”

“逞强不是什么好习惯，福尔摩斯。作为崇尚真实的侦探，你最清楚自己的处境。既然有强烈做爱意愿的人是你，那么你该做的是对我所给予的特别照顾表示感激——毕竟我相信前戏草草了事后看你在剧痛与快感中矛盾挣扎会更有意思——而不是对着床伴发号施令挑三拣四。这样基础的事都不明白，难道还要教你待会儿该怎样呻吟才能恰到好处的取悦我吗？”

“别把自己撇的这么干净，莫里亚蒂。偷换概念是小孩子才会玩的幼稚把戏，我们最开始商讨的只是‘补充魔力’而已，你既然坚持认为我们是要做爱，我能否理解为这也同样是你的意愿？”

“当然，我不介意，能成为世界上第一且唯一尝到你滋味的人，我求之不得。”

之后只剩下福尔摩斯被褪下长裤时的窸窣声响，出于舒适的角度，碍事的金属束腰与绑带早在他被送入治疗舱之前摘下，于是莫里亚蒂俯身以嘴唇去试探性地触碰对方大腿处的鲜红勒痕，像福尔摩斯从前在西藏见到的虔诚朝拜的信徒，温长鼻息洒落于大腿内侧的细嫩肌肤上。

在轻柔周到的爱抚之中，一阵突兀闯入感官的钝痛迫使福尔摩斯闷哼出声，尽管做足了心理准备，奈何异物入侵确实不好受。但这也在意料之中，无论他或莫里亚蒂，都不会是个合格的情人。对方是手段残忍狠毒的犯罪天才，没选择忽略前戏就已经谢天谢地。福尔摩斯这样暗自庆幸着，强忍因被深入的不适感而欲出口的低吟。

“大可以放心地叫出声来，我可爱的小男孩。”老绅士知道他是在有意地隐忍克制，表面勉强维持古井无波的姿态，胸膛的明显起伏却违背了他的意愿将真实信息呈报给犯罪顾问，后者只得摸索一番后轻轻碾过一点，终于换来一声走了调的呻吟，“事先替你检验过，这房间的隔音性能相当优秀。”

“……我不是你的学生。”

“你在性爱方面确实毫无经验，恐怕连理论储备都少得可怜，何不学着谦虚点？做爱本身是件很愉快的事，夏洛克，如果不让自己彻底沉醉其中并尽心享受这种对你而言新奇难得的快感，岂不是暴殄天物。我认为自己有义务引导你去学习掌握这些小细节，以及如何在之后的过程中正确地表达欲求。”

“说的倒是煞有介事，那么请问莫里亚蒂教授，学生如果表现良好是否能获得相应的奖励？”

“课程还未正式开始，你就已经开始考虑奖励的事宜了吗？——自然，我一向奖罚分明。”

那番话显然起了作用，扩张过程中，莫里亚蒂听见了来自福尔摩斯的细碎短促音节，伴随着愈发粗重的喘息。从紧锁的眉头，到攥起的左手与不自觉发力时显现出完美肌肉线条的腹部，都是初次接触性欲的处子独有的魅惑姿态，惹人怜爱又极易引人生出凌虐欲。

渗出殷红血丝的穴口已不像最初那般干涩，犯罪顾问抽出手，将手套脱下置于一旁，揩去咨询侦探鬓角与前额处渗出的薄汗。事实上，莫里亚蒂的动作始终都极具条理性，像演算他情有独钟的数式一般从容不迫，若非亲身感受到直接来自欲望的滚烫热度，福尔摩斯真要相信期待此时此刻到来的人只有自己了。

“好孩子，放松。”

莫里亚蒂将福尔摩斯真正贯穿时所用的力道与他嘴上的轻声细语截然相反，性器径直撞上柔软敏感的内壁，在这露骨接触发生的瞬间，夏洛克·福尔摩斯被一种他从未体验过的美妙感受淹没了，虽然新奇，但他知道这就是莫里亚蒂所说的“性快感”。他只觉得那一刻自己身上似乎有电流走过，留下酥麻的欢愉，在极短时间内完全盖过了被强硬撑开甬道带来的痛楚。他像条失去自由游动能力的鱼，被名为“快感”的浪潮卷入其中，随波逐流最后搁浅在烈日之下的滩涂上。

幸运的是，他没有被弃置原地迎来窒息而亡的悲惨命运。

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂按住了他的手腕，将吻落在右眼眼睑的丑陋血痕上，在他眼里任何形态的创口疤痕一旦被置于福尔摩斯身上，都只会成为增强他点燃性欲的能力的出彩点缀。与短发同色的柔软睫毛向上翘起好看的弧度，仿佛猫科动物的手爪抓挠一般似有似无地碰着他的下唇。第一时间浮现在他脑海中的是气质不凡的黑猫，转念一想却又觉得有失偏颇。虽然平日收敛了锋芒，但否认夏洛克·福尔摩斯有尖锐利爪与猎手特有的优异嗅觉则是彻头彻尾的愚昧之举。他取走过罪犯的性命，以“真相”的名义。如此看来，猎豹反而更贴切，此时他正因负了伤而懒散地蜷在床上咀嚼交合带来的快意，野性与温和在他身上完成了最契合的相融。

遗憾的是，对莫里亚蒂而言，将其驯服的概率永远为零。

“你走神了，詹姆斯。”

他迎上咨询侦探投来的目光，后者那只迷人的翠绿眼瞳里盛着躁动的性欲，除此之外还有某种更为复杂的、难以言明的东西。两人很有默契地沉默许久，最后莫里亚蒂率先笑出了声，在对方的眉心落了个安抚意味的吻。

“抱歉，这算我的不是，但看在我刚才所想的事与你有关，就原谅我吧。”

“什么事？”

莫里亚蒂眼里的光终于黯淡下去。

他们之间广为人知的关系是宿敌，但实际上，在这基础上还能够顺理成章地更进一步。“最了解自己的往往不是盟友而是敌人”确实是句好话，至少在他们身上是适用的。他们彼此敌对，同时又是无可替代、绝无仅有的唯一知己。这种微妙的关系终于形成了令莫里亚蒂望而生畏的鸿沟，它在他眼里是不敢、不能去逾越的，甚至逼迫他有意识地极力避免产生类似的念头。因为“世界之巅”珠穆朗玛峰就在那里，所以登山家想要挑战所谓的极限；而他身为数学家，因为计算出“做得到”的结果，得出了“可行”的结论，为了验证等式的正误而计划毁灭一个星球。他已经筹策过迄今为止人类史上性质最恶劣的犯罪，世人眼里他缜密周全、无所不能为，可唯独这件事，他不敢做，甚至不敢轻易动脑去想：向夏洛克·福尔摩斯示爱。

也许那种本质纯粹却惨遭严重扭曲情感根本称不上爱。说是身为宿敌无法接受自己输给他人的恼人好胜心也好，说是想寻个借口便于独占这形如艺术杰作的躯体也罢，无论是两者中的哪一个他都不会，也无从予以反对。爱美之心人皆有之，恐怕幻想过自己能与福尔摩斯的做爱的人根本不在少数，他有幸将其变为现实而已。

“夏洛克，”莫里亚蒂挺腰给了他一记深顶，前端精准撞上福尔摩斯迄今唯一被他探明的软肋，听见一声慵懒沙哑的呻吟后才把那个含义丰富的疑问抛到明面上来，“你其实完全有能力渡过魔力不足的短暂时间，坚持到我来为你恢复电力供应吧。”

“是的，如果以这种毫无威慑力的手段来要挟我的人不是你，那么我可以做到，而且小菜一碟。”福尔摩斯修长的双腿惬意地勾上了宿敌的腰肢，左手则早就趁着对方出神之际脱离束缚，他抓住莫里亚蒂的酒红领巾坐起身，主动送上第二个吻，蜻蜓点水般浅尝辄止地落在唇角，“既然都做到这种程度了，还要说那些只为维持脸面的漂亮话未免太扫兴，我没有常人所想的那样不解风情。尽管我对感情秉持敬而远之的态度，但不妨碍我想与你做爱吧？”

“福尔摩斯，你在对我说情话？”

能言善辩的智者这一次在做出回答前挑了挑眉，显然是对即将说出口的话做了几番斟酌：“如果你确实从其中听出了情话该有的含义，那么，我不反对这样说。”

自夏洛克·福尔摩斯察觉到詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的存在并决意追查的那一刻起，他们就开始了一场永无终局与谢幕之日的对峙，亦可称为角逐，莱辛巴赫决战所导致的结果至多算是带来了中场休息的绝佳理由。莫里亚蒂在地狱，而福尔摩斯在人间，像劫后余生一般喘息休憩。最终在瓦尔哈拉的协助之下迎来戏剧性重逢，双方在彼此眼中比身为人类时更加无懈可击。他们所能做的只有在你来我往的言语交锋里暗暗试探。正因如此，莫里亚蒂才得以确信福尔摩斯所说的是肺腑之言。

“真有你的风格，那我也就不客气了，可别求我停下来。”

“不胜荣幸。”

话音刚落，莫里亚蒂将福尔摩斯压回了病床之上。这一刻，身下的男人对他而言不再是需要特别照顾的伤员，是他憎恶仇视、又与之惺惺相惜的宿敌。令人难以招架的猛烈攻势直让福尔摩斯揣测他是想用接连不断的快感彻底击溃自己的神智，将支离破碎的呻吟尽数搪塞回去的唇舌缠绵又偏偏是独属于热恋情侣之间的亲昵行为。

莫里亚蒂的右手与福尔摩斯仅有的左手十指相扣，那些在数学家胸腔里翻涌升温了无数日夜的不洁念想，经由紧密贴合的掌心被分析师悉数欣然接纳，令思维殿堂中的冷静头脑彻底坠入情欲汪洋。

两人在梦呓中都不敢轻易诉与极静夜色的情意终于将身体上的交合视作桥梁，悄然渗入寄居在两具人形躯壳内的灵魂。

在胯部撞击挺翘臀肉的清脆声响中，莫里亚蒂意识到仰躺在病床上的男人开始剧烈痉挛，他便好心地以空闲的那只手握上对方身前遭受冷落的性器，因钢笔与手杖而覆在指节上的薄茧游刃有余地蹭过敏感地带，颇有技巧性的几番套弄后，温热白液落入了犯罪顾问手中，捎带着送上咨询侦探一声如释重负的餍足鼻音。

因被送上顶峰而急促收缩的滚烫肠道即刻咬紧了莫里亚蒂，被射精感耗尽了福尔摩斯本就所剩无几的气力，魔力大量涌入的安逸让他愈发昏沉疲惫，出于宿敌激发的、接近本能的戒备心理，那只蒙上一层朦胧水雾、绿宝石般迷人的眼瞳还勉强维持着睁开的状态。

像强忍睡意等待某种馈赠的小男孩。

“睡吧，剩下的事交给我处理。”莫里亚蒂伸手为他合上了眼睛，低头在鼻尖上落了个不带任何欲念的吻，“晚安，夏利。”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯醒来时，治疗舱内只有他一人，机械运转的单调声响充当仅有的背景音乐，似乎莫里亚蒂的造访与那次互诉衷肠的性爱都只是他的梦。与先前有所不同的是，他自觉身体状况有微妙的好转，至少能够独自完成起身的动作。

原本隔着薄被盖在身上的某样物品滑落下来。由精致丝绸制作而成，忧郁理性的蓝色作为底衬，——是莫里亚蒂来时并未穿戴在身上的斗篷。

右侧的床头柜上凭空多出了一杯红酒、一支玫瑰与一张压在玻璃杯下的留言卡。舱内灯光透过酒液，将深红水纹投射到写有黑色字迹的纸面上。福尔摩斯侧身抽出那张质地厚实的卡片，上面只写了一行英文：A special gift for Sherlock Holmes。其中“e”是希腊体，仅此一个富有个人特色的花体字母足以让他判明留言者的身份。

福尔摩斯端起玻璃杯抿了一口，葡萄酒的醇香未能完全驱散残留在他感官之中的古龙水气息，逐渐弥散开来的酸涩滋味融化在咨询侦探晦暗不明的笑意里。

那些原本浮于缥缈理论之上的严密等式，最终被犯罪顾问另辟蹊径验证了其固有的正确性，成为无可撼动的至高真理，冷如冰霜的概要结论在北欧的风雪之中被赋予了名为“情感”的热度。

-END-


End file.
